


Planning Ahead

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Commander Rogers, Established Relationship, Flirting, Innuendo, Light Bondage mentioned, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Someone is making threats against Tony. Steve wants to be clear that he expects his lover to tell him when he's in danger – and let himself be protected. Innuendo ensues.





	Planning Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a last minute fill for the Cap-IronMan 616 Day after all other attempts at writing something got to long or fizzled out. ^^

“Look, Steve,” Tony said with a smirk and playfully bumped his fist to his shoulder. “I'm Iron Man. It's not like I can't look after myself.” He was getting ready for a press conference and as far as Steve was concerned _Tony wasn't going_. Least of all alone.

“Arguable,” Steve shot back. He wasn't feeling like smirking or grinning. There had been very personal threats made against Tony, and on top of that some high profile scientist and engineers all over the planet had vanished without a trace and SHIELD had put Tony on the watch list after that. 

And Tony was treating it like it was just a minor annoyance. 

Steve let his frown deepen and got ready to argue his point to the bitter end.

When he noticed, Tony rolled his eyes and tried to wave him off. “You're being unreasonable, Steve. Sweet and just a bit sexy when you're worried about me - but unreasonable.”

“No,” Steve said firmly and didn't add: _You are._ He wasn't that childish.

He knew Tony planned ahead. 

He had already admitted that he'd asked for help. He trusted Natasha with tracking the person who was making the threats because his own attention was diverted. That was good. But he hadn't even told Steve about it until he had found out from an impersonal SHIELD report – and that was part of the issue here. Steve wanted to know when Tony was in danger and he wanted to be _informed_ about all the steps Tony was taking to protect himself. He did not like finding out about it in a short note on some SHIELD file, scribbled by some overworked and unsympathetic agent.

Not yet fazed by Steve's dark expression or the fact that Steve had positioned himself close to the only exit, dressed in his full Commander uniform, ready to keep Tony here at any cost, Tony smiled and asked: “Do you really think they'll make a known Avenger disappear without a trace right under everybody's noses?”

It wasn't like weirder things had happened before.

“I know that whatever this organization is going for they're not playing around.” He knew he was holding himself like he was ready for a fight, while he watched Tony pick up items of clothing as he made himself presentable, walking up and down the length of their shared room. 

_Shared_ room. 

_Their_ room. 

They'd done that on again off again so often that nothing was completely new about it, but this time Steve had moved in with no intention of ever moving out again and had stated that fact to Tony. Everything had shifted around with that fact.

Everything was as it had been and yet it was new.

Important.

“Were you like that with your past partners?” Tony asked and he carefully watched his own fingers in the mirror fold a burgundy tie into a perfect Windsor knot, although Steve was sure he could do it without looking. In his tailored black business suit, he looked distractingly attractive. 

Steve was of half a mind to pull the shiny silken fabric of the tie from Tony's fingers, open the perfect knot and use the tie in his endeavor to keep Tony where he was safe. His eyes flicked to the bed and back to the tie as he contemplated his options.

“If you think you can keep me here by fluttering your stupidly beautiful eyelashes, Mister, think again,” Tony warned. “I'm always up for that with you, but I too have responsibilities.”

“ _My_ stupidly beautiful eyelashes?” He held Tony's gaze in the mirror, not yet discounting the possibility of keeping Tony here by making him forget about work and business and business responsibilities.

It was like Tony could read his mind. “No, you won't, Rogers, for the same reason that you'd hate me to do it to you. This is my responsibility and I'll go to do this presentation and dazzle investors because _Resilient_ is going to do amazing things. And after – if by chance you still want to – you can keep me here and _protect_ me all you want. _For days_ if that's what it takes to get you off my back.” The way he emphasized the word “protect” made it sound just the slightest bit sultry and the way he straightened the knot of the tie one final and very unnecessary time, said that he knew exactly where Steve's thoughts had been straying.

Steve didn't move away from the door when Tony turned around and grabbed his coat. He didn't move an inch even when Tony planted himself right in front of him.

“Steeeeve,” Tony sing-songed. “Really! Come on, I am Iron Man. An Avenger. Trust me.”

“I trust you,” he said and folded his arms in front of his chest. “Just not when you're supposed to stay out of harm's way.”

Tony folded his arms in front of his chest too, mirroring his stance; they stood there for a moment seizing each other up. 

“Fair enough,” Tony agreed, not even hiding the fact that his own safety wasn't exactly high on his own list of priorities on a good day. That was something they would need to talk about _again_. Perhaps when the tie was put to better use and Tony couldn't run from the conversation. 

“I'm touched by your worry, Steve, but how do we solve this then? I need to go. I hate being late.”

Finally Steve allowed himself a smirk. “One of my Secret Avengers was put on the case already without my knowledge – which we are going to have a talk about another time, Tony - and I know Black Widow's good at her job. I'd say at least 70% of the reason to call this press conference was, in fact, to dangle bait around in front of our targets noses.”

Tony furrowed his brow. “Natasha filled you in?”

He shrugged. Natasha _hadn't_. Not exactly. She'd given him a trail of hints to find and follow, telling him without telling what he needed to know about his lover's situation. He was the current head of world security after all – and he and Natasha had an unspoken agreement to look out for their respective (sometimes unreasonable) partners when either got unnecessary stubborn about accepting help. 

“I'd have appreciated my partner filling me in himself,” Steve admonished.

Tony deflated a little, looked away with just a hint of guilt. “It's really nothing.”

“Then you won't have anything against me tagging along,” Steve said, “as your own security detail.” When Tony stared at him from narrowed eyes Steve grinned tightly. “I'm not joking.”

“I know,” Tony said, exasperated. “I'm just wondering if Commander Rogers doesn't have better things to occupy his time than protecting other superheroes?”

“Other responsibilities? Yes. Things to occupy my time? Always. Better things than you? No.”

“Awww,” Tony cooed, and he too hadn't budged an inch yet, standing right where he had planted himself; they were so close, that Steve could feel Tony's breath against his skin. “That's very sweet of you, Commander.”

“Do we have a deal then?”

Tony chuckled, breathless and he leaned in to brush a kiss against Steve's lips, before saying: “We were making deals?”

“Obviously.”

“Tell you what? You dress more appropriately and I let you play the part of the bodyguard.”

“And if anything goes wrong,” Steve started to list his own demands, “I get to whisk...”

“If anything goes so wrong that your protective instincts run haywire,” Tony interrupted, deliberately letting a hand glide along his tie again to catch his eyes, “you can keep me here for as long as it takes for you to calm down about it after, and...” Tony licked his lips and brought up a hand to let a finger glide under one of the leather straps of Steve's uniform, before finishing his sentence: “...teach me a lesson.”

“ _Deal_ ,” he agreed with a dry throat. His mind already supplied him with all the delicious options for later.

Tony pulled sunglasses from his coat pocket and slid them on, ready to go.

Steve finally moved out of the way to let him out of the door. 

“Mr. Stark,” he said formally. 

“Dressed _inconspicuously_ , Steve,” Tony reminded him and looked pointedly at the white star on his chest.

“An appropriate suit is in the trunk of the car,” he explained as he ushered Tony towards the elevator.

He could see Tony blink at him over the rim of the sunglasses. “You planned this!”

“You better bet I did. Every step of the way,” he agreed and grinned, pushing Tony forward. He knew better by now to not go into a disagreement with Tony unprepared. 

“You're a menace.”

“Later,” he promised with a grin. 

First, whoever was after Tony needed to be taken down.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/174968192879/planning-ahead-navaan-marvel-616) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/609200.html).


End file.
